


Silly Werewolf

by orphan_account



Series: New Memories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Massage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Recovery, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week had past since that evening they spent together at the loft. Isaac thought it was best if they met in a neutral place to discuss some things about that encounter, as well as talk about where they planned to go from there.They had both thoroughly enjoyed their experience. (It turns out that Derek and Scott were talking about some pack stuff and weren't paying attention. By the time they realized what was going on, they had walked into the apartment just as Isaac brought Stiles to orgasm. Stiles had to confront them later to ask why they were avoiding her. They both went red and explained that they heard her come. Then Stiles turned red and they all agreed never to speak of it again. Stiles guessed Isaac had heard the whole conversation if his smug smile were an indicator.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Werewolf

It was the middle of January. The weather was cold and crisp, and Isaac and Stiles sat across from each other at a table in the back corner of their favorite little diner. Stiles was stuffing her face with Curly fries as Isaac sipped on a cup of hot cocoa. When they first started dating, Stiles felt a little weird because of the looks that they would get whenever they went out to eat together. Isaac was slow, methodical, and reserved; whereas Stiles was hyper, hectic, and out of control. It wasn't Stiles' fault that she enjoyed her curly fries. They deserved to be eaten with enthusiasm in order to celebrate their majesty.  
A week had past since that evening they spent together at the loft. Isaac thought it was best if they met in a neutral place to discuss some things about that encounter, as well as talk about where they planned to go from there.They had both thoroughly enjoyed their experience. (It turns out that Derek and Scott were talking about some pack stuff and weren't paying attention. By the time they realized what was going on, they had walked into the apartment just as Isaac brought Stiles to orgasm. Stiles had to confront them later to ask why they were avoiding her. They both went red and explained that they heard her come. Then Stiles turned red and they all agreed never to speak of it again. Stiles guessed Isaac had heard the whole conversation if his smug smile were an indicator.) Isaac was worried  
because Stiles hadn't tried to say anything when he made her uncomfortable. It seemed that with Stiles' other lovers (a thought that made his skin crawl) she had just faked her enjoyment was a major red flag to Isaac.  
He was worried because if she was too afraid or not comfortable with telling her, then he might not notice. In the heat of the moment it is kind of hard to focus on any other scent besides arousal.  
Then add to that the fact that she had thanked him afterwards... it made him sick. To think that she really didn't expect him to be any different from any of her past lovers... Isaac wanted her to trust him. Wanted her to feel safe with him and feel loved. It disgusted him that she felt the need to thank him for being a decent human being.  
Isaac wanted to try experimenting with other things, and so did Stiles, but she had to be okay with asking for things. Isaac told her as much. "I just feel bad," Stiles began to explain. "What if that is something you are really into? I don't want to take that away from you just because of my stupid little hangups." Isaac made a noise in the back of his throat. "First off, your 'hang ups ' aren't 'little'. You are justified in feeling the way you do. Secondly, I don't enjoy myself if you aren't enjoying yourself. I want this to be a good experience for both of us. That means you too." He said it with such sincerity that Stiles had to believe him. She nodded and Isaac continued.  
"Another thing I wanted to talk about was that..." Isaac was afraid of approaching this subject because he didn't want Stiles to feel like she had done something wrong."You thanked me." Stiles didn't understand why that was an issue. What was wrong with showing gratitude? "Uh... yeah, I did." She was confused. What the hell did that have to do with anything?  
"No, Stiles... you didn't do anything wrong. I just... why did you feel like you had to thank me? Mutually pleasurable experiences aren't something you have to send thank you cards for." Stiles just tilted her head. "Well... when you put it like that... I mean. Everything was just so different. And for the first time after everything was over, I didn't hate myself or feel gross. I just... I just don't know Isaac.  
"You have to understand that the only 'enjoyable' sexual experience I had wasn't normal. I mean, a man who was old enough to be my father decided to bring me into a world that I wasn't ready for yet. I was so confused. It nearly destroyed me once I had figured out that what happened wasn't normal. That girls my age hadn't done that with other people. Every sexual experience I have ever had before you was twisted and tainted by my past.  
"Did you know that until a month before we started dating, I thought that masturbating was wrong. I thought it made me a horrible, dirty little pervert that was incapable of love. And how could something that made me feel so good, be so wrong? Was I broken?" Stiles had pushed away her plate and had pulled her knees up, hugging them to her chest. Tears were in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "I don't know what is the right thing and what is the wrong thing. I am so fucked up, Isaac. I am so unbelievable fucked up. So of course I thanked you. Of course I was shocked by your gentleness. Of course I was shocked that not all men were like that!"  
Now stiles was crying in earnest. During her monologue she had pulled in on herself and become more ashamed as she continued to speak. Isaac could smell the various emotions wafting off of her; fear, bitterness, shame, disgust, and sorrow. He would do anything to take all that away.  
Isaac stood up and threw money on the table before walking over to Stiles' side of the booth and offering her a hand, "Your dad isn't home right?" He waited for her nod and then continued. "Let's go back to your place so we can talk about this in private. We don't need to do this in public." Stiles took his hand with such relief. She hated getting emotional in public. And she got so angry with herself when she let herself get upset over the past.  
They made their way back to her house, not saying a word the whole way. Stiles knew that if either of them started talking she would more than likely lose it.  
Once they were in her room and settled on her bed, Isaac began to talk.  
"I am so sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like an accusation. I didn't mean to make you think you were wrong or doing the wrong things. There is no right and wrong here. There is no manual for this. I just... It really caught me off guard. I don't want you to be afraid of me Stiles. I am in love with you. I don't want you to think of me like those other men. I know it's selfish to say that... I mean... most men have only manage to re enforce your perception.  
"And Stiles, I had no idea that was how you felt. You have never told me that stuff before. I want to be what you need, but I don't know how to be that for you if you don't tell me." Isaac took a breath. They sat in silence for a moment. "Now you don't have to agree to this, but I was thinking that maybe we could find some exercises that helped improve trust in regards to intimacy." Isaac watched Stiles as she thought over his idea.  
On one hand, what would that even entail? what could they do? But on the other hand, it would help them progress in their love life and in her recovery process. She nodded after a moment, "Okay. Did you have anything in mind?" Isaac was relieved that Stiles trusted him enough to try this with him.  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could work on becoming comfortable with each other's bodies." Stiles began to argue when Isaac amended, "Naked bodies." Stiles blushed, but was unsure why she was reacting that way. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other naked before. Isaac took her reaction as if it were only an example for why they should try this.  
"Okay, how do you suggest we go about that?" Stiles' tone held a challenge in it. "Simple" Isaac began, "We can just explore each other's bodies. Not in a sexual way necessarily, but in a more clinical way." Stiles nodded and stood up. She lifted her shirt over her head and Isaac let out a choked sound of surprise. "What are you doing?" Stiles just looked at him as if he were the weird one. "No time like the present." And with a shrug, she continued to undress.  
Once they were both naked and sitting on opposite ends of the bed, Isaac spoke up. "Why don't one of us lay down and then the other can just touch. Does that sound okay?" Stiles nodded again, and swallowed roughly before laying down on the bed. She was nervous being bared to Isaac in such an obvious way. Isaac was caught off guard at her willingness to go first, but quickly recovered.  
He moved to sit by her hip, facing her feet. He started by tracing patterns on the tops of her feet, slowly making his way up her shins and towards her knee caps. He made it half-way up her thighs before he stopped and turned to face her head. Stiles had closed her eyes and her body tensed as if waiting a blow. Isaac spoke to her softly while repeating the same process on her arms. "When I was younger, back when mom and Camden were still alive, I had this bike that I loved to ride."  
He brushed his fingers across her collarbone and up her neck to her face. "I was maybe five or six, and I still had the training wheels on. One day, my mom asked me if I wanted to try without the training wheels." He placed his hands on her waist and stroked across her stomach and up her sides, then back down over her hip bones. "I was so excited to be a 'big kid' just like my brother. So of course I said yes." He had nudged a now relaxed Stiles onto her stomach, leaving her back exposed to him.  
"So my mom had my dad come out and take off the training wheels. Then they set it up so that my dad was behind me and my mom was about ten feet ahead of me." He rubbed Stiles back, and any tension that may have been there was now gone. "Camden looked on, he was my cheerleader on the sidelines." He was now trailing fingertips over the backs of her thighs and calves. "Well, then it came time for me to actually ride the bike. I was so afraid.  
"Here I was, surrounded by my family and all I could think about was how far away my mother looked and how hopeful Camden looked. I froze." He helped Stiles roll onto her back once more. "I couldn't stand the thought of letting down my family. My father held me steady on the bike, and I was terrified of when he would let go and leave me to fight for my own. Leave me to struggle through and make my way alone to the end point where safety waited for me."  
Now Isaac had braced his arms on either side of Stiles head and looked into her eyes. "The first time my father locked me in the freezer, that was the first thing I thought of. I was alone, and I had to find a way to make it to the other side of that ordeal. But you see, I knew I had people wanting me to survive. And every time after that first time in the freezer, just when I thought I wouldn't make it, I remembered how it felt to fall during my first attempt without training wheels. It hurt, but my mom and Cam cam running to me. They were making sure I was alright, and in that moment, I knew I was loved and that there would always be someone who believed in me and would be willing to help me back up when I needed it."  
As Isaac's story came to an end, tears were welling in his and Stiles' eyes. They looked at each other with such sincerity and intensity, and in that moment Stiles had never felt more hopeful. She placed her hands on either side of Isaac's face and pulled him down so that their lips could meet for a tender kiss. Love surged in her chest and Stiles felt overwhelmed with how much he cared for her and how much she cared for him. She had taken note of the way that he avoided touching her breasts and pubic region. He was trying not to push her, and she appreciated it so much.  
"Isaac," Stiles' voice was rough with emotion. "I want you to touch me." She made sure to keep eye contact to ensure he would understand what she was trying to say. She guessed he did because his eyes darkened and a low rumble came from his chest. "Are you sure stiles?" He wanted to make sure that this was something she wanted. As way of response, she took his right hand and placed it on the inside of her thigh near her groin.  
Isaac needed no more encouragement. He removed his hand and brought it up to her breast and began to play with the nipple while leaning down to kiss her lips. She let out a sigh as her nipples tightened and as Isaac slipped his tongue in her mouth. His hand slowly moved from her breast and made it's way until his thumb was slipping in between her folds. He could feel how wet she had gotten during his exploration of her body and quickly began to press tight circles to her clit. It wasn't long before she was shuddering against him as she came. This time was gentler than the last and was accompanied by a soft catch of breath.  
She pushed his hand away, having instantly become far too sensitive. He kissed her once more gently on her lips before laying down beside her on the bed, pulling her close to his side. She noticed that he had gotten hard somewhere along the way and moved to help him get off.  
He grabbed her hand and stopped her, simply shaking his head before nuzzling into her hair. "Silly werewolf." Stiles muttered. Isaac just huffed out a laugh and then they both fell asleep.


End file.
